


1962

by Krasnaya



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is a Sweetheart, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasnaya/pseuds/Krasnaya
Summary: 1962 seria un año muy importante en la vida del pequeño Erik Lehnsherr.#CherikWeek2019 Dia 6: Temática Kidfic





	1962

**Author's Note:**

> Mi aporte para la #CherikWeek2019 espero que les guste :D
> 
> Enjoy.

Erik es el niño nuevo de su escuela, su padre siempre le ha enseñado tener una mirada de seguridad, ya que el primer día de clases, sobre todo cuando es un país extranjero, en cuanto sus compañeros supiesen de su origen y de su religión, un alemán, sabe que podrían molestarlo, obviamente sin razón particular, así que con una mirada que según el mostraba seguridad entra en la clase.

 

Claro al parecer evoca miedo, mucho miedo, eso está bien.

 

No tiene ganas de hacer amigos, además de otro pequeño detalle, Erik controla el metal, es un mutante, y aunque no le gusta no usarlo, su madre le ha hecho jurar no usarlo en la escuela a menos que sea algo extremadamente urgente, nada de presumir o amenazar, el miedo más grande de sus padres es que los separen así que, como es hombre de palabra debe cumplir con ella.

 

El primer día se siente observado, claro su maestro dice que viene de Alemania, ya podía escuchar murmullos y detrás de él había un niño que lo mira curioso, pero decide ignorarlo.

 

Un par de meses después, a tan solo doce años de existencia ya había recibido un apodo debido a su país de origen, a veces escuchaba "Ahí va el nazi" si esa gente supiera que es judío y que lo que le estaban diciendo era muy ofensivo para él, pero él no está para aclarar nada es más ni le interesa, claro con tal que no insulten a su madre o padre todo estará bien.

 

También se llevaba dos sándwiches ya que siempre en el recreo un grupo de bravucones, le quitan su almuerzo, ese grupo liderado por un idiota llamado Sebastián Shaw.

 

Al comienzo ese niño quiere que Erik se una a ellos, pero él dice que no, había malicia en esos ojos, y no le gustaba.

 

En fin, esta vez a Erik le quitan toda su comida, algo triste en verdad, pero algo bueno era que su mamá preparaba su sopa matzá así que estaba bien, podía esperar.

 

Cuando se sentó en su banca para leer ve a su lado un sándwich y una nota _"Es de pollo —CX."_

 

Erik sin mostrarlo, está feliz y come con gusto el emparedado, además que estaba aliviado, no quería llegar con aliento a jamón y que su mamá lo amonestase por comer cerdo.

 

Al día siguiente mientras lee un libro escucha risas del _arschloch_ (con perdón a su madre) y de su séquito, puede ver que molestan al niño curioso que se sienta detrás de él, lo están empujando, pronto lo golpearan el estómago o le harán caer, el niño es más bajito, es más puede jurar que es menor que él.

 

No podía usar sus poderes de manera indiscreta y tampoco puede pelear, así que hará algo diferente, puede ver que todos usan cinturones para sujetar sus pantalones o y uno usa suspensores, el chico rojo que habla con tono ruso.

 

Así que sin pensarlo mucho, chasquea sus dedos y los pantalones del grupo se caen, todo el mundo los ve y empiezan a reírse de ellos, así que se van corriendo arreglando sus ropas, con la cara roja y al parecer uno lloraba.

 

Erik se va del lugar a leer en otra parte, cinco minutos después se da cuenta que es seguido.

 

—¿Qué quieres? -  dice algo molesto.

 

—Soy Charles Xavier, gracias por ayudarme hoy.

 

—Erik Lehnsherr - dijo la presentación automática luego hizo una pausa — ... Espera... Charles Xavier… CX ¿Tú eres quien me dio ese sándwich?

 

—Así es, vi que te quitaron tu comida y luego pensabas en la sopa de tu mamá y…

 

—¿Cómo supiste que…?

 

— _Soy como tú_ – escucho Erik en su cabeza, al momento fue susto luego curiosidad.

 

—Lo siento, soy telépata, pero aún no lo controlo bien, aun no puedo callar las voces de las personas a mi alrededor y por eso…

 

—Viste que pensé en la sopa…

 

—Así es… y de nuevo gracias por ayudarme.

 

—No es nada, ese tipo solo le gusta sentirse superior, no estaba bien que te molesten esos es todo - su mirada es seria y amenazante como siempre, pero el chico no parece tenerle miedo.

 

—Un fuerte sentido de protección, eso es muy bueno - sonríe el niño.

 

_¿Acaso los labios de un chico son tan rojos?_

_¡Idiota puede leer lo que piensas!_

_¡Deja de pensar!_

 

—No lo sé, nací así ¿Esta mal? Lo siento es que piensas muy fuerte - Charles pregunta ruborizado con un tono triste, Erik se siente como un idiota.

 

—¡No! Es solo que… me parece… curioso… nada más… - dice sujetando mejor su libro evitando pensar de mas, no es de hombres fijarse en los labios de otro hombre, y pensar mucho en su color. Una incómoda pausa pasa por un par de segundos.

 

—¿Ese es un libro de historia americana? – Charles dice para cambiar el ambiente de forma rápida.

 

—Sí, para entender mejor este país tan raro.

 

—¡No es tan raro! - responde con falso enojo.

 

Pero sin darse cuenta, la tensión de ese corto momento se corta y el tiempo pasa volando.

 

Al día siguiente, el joven de nombre Charles Xavier, lo sigue, esta vez Erik no se molesta por tener compañia, no lee nada, solo hablan mientras comen sus almuerzos.

 

Pasa el tiempo más y más, entonces se dio cuenta que había hecho un amigo.

 

***

 

1992

 

—¡Erik! - una voz lo despierta, al parecer se quedó recordando el pasado, pero quizás no podía evitarlo era un muy lindo recuerdo —¿Que paso? Te quedaste mirando a la pared por un buen rato ¿Debo preocuparme?

 

—Para nada, ¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?

 

—Claro, eras el chico tenebroso y yo era el nerd que no dejaba de verte y gracias a que Shaw me molesto pude hablar mejor contigo - ríe sentándose a su lado —Aunque ¿Por qué te fijaste tanto en mis labios?

 

Ah, _ese_ embarazoso momento

 

A decir verdad, jamás se había puesto a pensar en ello, hasta que su esposo puso el tema de recordar el pasado.

 

—Fue lo primero que llamo mi atención además de tus ojos, quizás era el primer síntoma de que me gustabas, aun sin saberlo - dice sin pena, al menos ya sabe controlar sus sonrojos... la mayoría del tiempo.

 

El hombre de cabellos castaño se pone un poco rojo por la confesión, pero al final ríe lo mira a los ojos.

 

—Eres muy tierno ¿Lo sabias?

 

—No más que tu - ríe de forma coqueta, y simplemente se besan.

 

 

Quien hubiera dicho que ese niño de labios rojos que conoció en 1962, seria alguien de tanta importancia en su vida, ambos pasan por mucho para poderse dar cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, es un largo camino, ambos salen con otras personas, pelean, hacen las paces, hasta que al fin veinte años después, Erik toma valor y le pide una cita, la primera de muchas.

 

 

End.


End file.
